Kairi's Inner Darkness
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: Kairi was ready. She was going to tell the boy of her dreams that she loves him, that is . . . until a new girl moves. But when she learns about her past, she goes and attacks Sora.
1. A new girl moves in

"Kairi's Inner Darkness"

By narutofreak14

**SUMMARY: **Just when Kairi is ready to admit her feelings to Sora, a new girl moves in, giving her competition. But is this girl really just a spoiled rich brad, or something more?

Rated T for minor language and violence.

**BACKGROUND:**

Who-Sora x Kairi

What-A new girl named Rexi moves in, giving Kairi competition for Sora.

Where-Destiny Islands

When-A few days after Sora and Riku came back to Destiny Islands.

**NOTE: This happens after Kingdom Hearts II. **Sora, Kairi, and Rexi are all 15 years old, Riku is 16 years old, and Selphie and Tidus are both 11 years old. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all have keyblades.

**DISCLAMIER: **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only; there is no way I am making money off this.

Chapter One

It was a normal spring morning on Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku did like coming back to their island home, but the downside is that they have to go back to school. Sora doesn't really have a problem with school, but Riku doesn't like the uniforms they have to wear (A/N: their uniforms are like Hojo's from _InuYasha)_. Sora and Kairi were walking on the beach. Kairi has a keyblade like Sora, but she isn't really a good fighter. So, Sora and Kairi usually spends time on the beach practicing her keyblade combat moves. "You need to work on your defense," said Sora. "You were being too hard on me," said Kairi. While they were walking home, Kairi kept looking at the ground. "What's wrong, Kairi?" asked Sora. "Well, it's just that . . . do you like me?" she asked. Sora was a little confused. "Of course I like you Kairi," said Sora. "I mean . . . more than a friend," said Kairi. Before Sora could answer, Riku stepped in. "Hey, guys!" he shouted. Sora and Kairi then drew their attention towards him. "There's a new girl on the island," he said. Sora and Kairi then started walking with Riku. "What's this new girl like?" asked Kairi. "Well, she is rich," said Riku. "You mean she has a lot of money?" asked Sora. "Of course, she has a lot of money. That's what 'rich' means," said Riku. They finally reached the new girl's house; well . . . it looked more like a mansion than a house. "Whoa," said Sora. "That's a house?" asked Kairi. Indeed, it didn't really look like anything the island has seen. The mansion was two stories tall. The new girl was standing in front of house. She looked beautiful. Think of Namine with black hair, and that's what she pretty much looked like.

Riku instantly fell in love in with her. "Wow, I feel sorry for her," said Kairi.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Think about it," said Kairi. "She's new here. She probably doesn't even have any friends."

"Then, you guys be her first friends and I can be her boyfriend," said Riku, slyly. Sora and Kairi were a little confused, but they decided to take Riku's advice. They went up to her house and ringed the doorbell. She opened the door. "Who are you guys?" she asked in a very snobby voice. "Hi, my name is Kairi," she said. She stuck her hand out waiting for her handshake. She then looked at their clothes. "Wow," she said. "You guys got some good clothes for some island people." Kairi was automatically shocked at what she just said. Riku then got on his knees and grabbed her hand. "Welcome to Destiny Islands," he said. "My name is Riku." He then kissed her hand. She slapped him. "Get your dirty mouth always from me," she said. She then noticed Sora. "Oh," she said. "I like your clothes. Where did you get these muscles?"

"Well, when you fight an endless army of Heartless, and Nobodies, and Organization XII, you really get a lot of strength," he said. The thing about Organization XIII really sparked her interest. "Oh, what do you know about Organization XIII?" she asked.

"Who cares?" asked Sora. "They're all dead now." For some reason, she started to get a little angry, but she cooled down quickly. "My name is Rexi. Don't forget it," she said. Kairi then gave her a school uniform. "What is this?" Rexi asked.

"It's your school uniform," said Kairi. "I have to wear this ugly thing!"

"Relax, everybody else wears that, too."

"That's even worse!" After leaving her house, it was obvious that she and Kairi were rivals.

Next day at school, Rexi was immensely popular with the girls and boys. All day, she tried to find out how to embarrass Kairi. During geometry, Rexi noticed that every time the teacher asked a question, she was the only one with the answer. During lunch, she was in the office. "Excuse me," she said. But she realized that the secretary was on her lunch break. The computer, however, was still on. She decided to check out Kairi's report card. "Let's see . . . Kairi's report card," she said, to herself. When she found it, it turned out that Kairi's grades were the best the school has ever seen.

GeometryA

Physical ScienceB+

EnglishA+

World HistoryA-

"Oh my god! She is a nerd!" she said. Unfortunately, the secretary came back from lunch. She wasn't too happy that she invaded students' privacy. "(nervous chuckle) I . . . I was just . . . checking your email," she said. She then left her office with a nervous look on her face. She then headed to the cafeteria. She busted the door down. "Where is she?" she asked. She then spotted Kairi, Riku and Sora waiting at one of the lunch tables together. She stomped over to Kairi. "Kairi! I accuse you of being a nerd!" she shouted. Everybody stopped and looked at Kairi. For a moment, there was silence. Then, somebody giggled, starting the whole school to laugh at Kairi. Kairi felt embarrassed. She looked like she was ready to cry. Sora, seeing this, decided to put an end to Rexi's plans of embarrassing Kairi. "Alright, EVERYBODY BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. Everybody stood there in silence. "All day you have done nothing but try to embarrass my friend. So she's smart. That doesn't make her a nerd. She's too beautiful to be a nerd," he said. Everybody started with endless "awwwwwww's". "I don't ever want anybody to make fun of her," he said.

"Oh Sora," said Kairi. "I have something to tell you . . ."

"What is it?" asked Sora. Kairi then got really nervous. Could she tell him? Well, she tried. "Well, I-I-I . . . I l- . . . I l-"

"She thinks you're a loser," said Rexi. Kairi looked at her. That was obviously not what Kairi wanted to say. Sora then turned to Rexi. "Was I talking to you?" asked Sora, in an angry voice. Riku was surprised at Sora's attitude. Rexi then had an idea. "Sora, I love you!" she blurted. Sora then looked at her, very confused. "Sorry Rexi," said Sora. "But I have my heart on someone else." Everybody in the cafeteria gasped. Selphie was excited. _"It's official!" _she thought. _"He's in love with Kairi. I knew it!"_ Even Kairi was excited. _"Who is this girl Sora is talking about?"_ she asked herself. _"Could it be . . . could it be me?"_

During PE, while most of the students were playing basketball (boys) or volleyball (girls), Rexi was banging her head and punching the lockers. "How can he do this to me!" she screamed, while punching hard against the locker. "I know who he is in love with? What am I going to do?" She then remembered her plan. "I need to get to Sora. Everybody knows that Roxas lives within him. And Roxas is the one who killed my dad. That's it! No more Mr. nice guy." She then left the locker room.

After school, Rexi met Kairi at her locker. "Hey," said Rexi. "What do you want?" asked Kairi, very angrily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Kairi then looked at her confused. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have been acting like . . . well . . . a bitch. Pardon my language."

"Well, you were acting like some rich, spoiled snob," said Kairi.

"I just want to start over with you," she said. Rexi then put her hand out, asking for a truce. "What do you say?" asked Rexi. Kairi thought about it long and hard. She finally decided to make peace with her. Rexi and Kairi then gave each other a little girl hug. "You are such a loser," said Rexi. Kairi was shocked. She let go of her and was then knocked unconscious by two people in very familiar black coats. "Pick her up and take her to the lair . . ." Rexi ordered to the two. The two black-hooded people then picked up Kairi and took her to the lair that was secretly located in Rexi's mansion.

**AND TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

What did you think? Please RxR! No flames please!


	2. Rexi's True Nature

"Kairi's Inner Darkness"

By narutofreak14

**SUMMARY: **Just when Kairi is ready to admit her feelings to Sora, a new girl moves in, giving her competition. But is this girl really just a spoiled rich brad, or something more?

Rated K for minor language and violence.

**BACKGROUND:**

Who-Sora x Kairi

What-A new girl named Rexi moves in, giving Kairi competition for Sora.

Where-Destiny Islands

When-A few days after Sora and Riku came back to Destiny Islands.

**NOTE: This happens after Kingdom Hearts II. **Sora, Kairi, and Rexi are all 15 years old, Riku is 16 years old, and Selphie and Tidus are both 11 years old. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all have keyblades.

**DISCLAMIER: **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only; there is no way I am making money off this.

Chapter Two

Sora and Riku were in biology class. Both of them were a little surprised as to why Kairi didn't show up. Kairi was never late. Riku didn't really care (about Kairi or the class). What he really cared about was who Sora's mystery lover was. He passed a note to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

_Hey Sora,_

_Who's your mystery lover?_

_-Riku_

After class, Sora explained to Riku. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" asked Riku.

"I can't. It's a secret," said Sora.

"Okay well, does this girl love you back?"

"I know she does, and I have a story to prove it."

_**Enter Flashback**_

_It was back when Sora was seven and Riku was eight. The mystery girl was at the same age as Sora. Back in third grade, the mystery girl made chocolate chip cookies for Sora. She walked up to him, blushing. "Uhhh, Sora," she said, nervously._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Well, I made these for you," she said. Riku then came up and try one of the cookies. "Thank you," he said. The girl snatched his cookie away. "These aren't for you, their for Sora," she said._

"_Thanks," said the seven-year-old Sora. The mystery girl was about to walk away, but she was pulled back by her hand by Sora. "Hey, do you want to share these?" Sora asked. So at recess, Sora and the girl both ate the cookies. "These are really good," said Sora._

"_Thank you," said the girl._

"_Why did you make me these anyway? Do you like me?" asked Sora. The girl immediately blushed. "W-W-What makes you think that?" she stuttered. "Well, you have been doing nice stuff for me." After that, Sora's face got a little too close to hers when a blitz ball hit him in the head. This caused him to trip over the bench and makes his lips meet hers. Oh, sorry man," said Wakka. "Did I hit you?" He was then amazed at the sight of Sora and the girl kissing. "Hey everybody, look! Sora's kissing a girl!" Everybody in the playground headed over to Sora's way. "No wait. It was an accident. I swear," said Sora. Although, it was an accident and Sora didn't mean to do it, the girl liked it._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow, your first kiss," said Selphie, who had just appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, where did you come from?" asked Sora.

"Admit it, Sora! That girl was Kairi, wasn't it?" she asked. Sora then started blushing. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't like Kairi, she's my friend."

"A friend who happens to be a girl," said Selphie. Selphie then looked around. "By the way, where is Kairi?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Riku. "She didn't show up during class."

"That's not like Kairi," said Selphie. "Wonder where she is?"

Kairi then woke up from her knockout. She woke up with two guys dressed in black cloaks holding her back. "Hey Kairi," said a familiar voice. There was Rexi standing right in front of her, also wearing a black cloak. If she wasn't being restrained, she would have attacked her. "Rexi, how could you?" she asked.

"Rexi?" said Rexi. "Oh, you still believe that girl exists? Hold on." She then started glowing. There was a blinding light before Rexi showed her true form. She now had orange hair and purple marks below her eye. She looked like a certain familiar Organization XIII member. "Axel," Kairi said to herself.

"You remember him. I do. I'm his daughter," she said. Kairi couldn't believe it. "My real name is Alexis. Got it memorized?" she asked. _"Oh man, she even has his stupid catchphrase,"_ thought Kairi. Soon, everybody else took off their hoods to reveal themselves. "Kairi, may I introduce to you, the new Organization XIII!" All of the new Organization XIII members were the sons or daughters of the original Organization XIII (except for Roxas). In place of Roxas was a new leader named Rukix, who was Riku's nobody. Kairi was a little confused that many of the OXIII members actually reproduced. "You see Kairi," continued Alexis. "We are going to finish what you and Sora stopped. And I will avenge my father's death, by killing Sora."

"Sora? Wait, Alexis. Sora didn't . . ."

"Save it!" said Alexis. Her hand started emitting an evil aura. "Kairi, we want you to join our group. Hold her down!" she demanded. The two guys holding Kairi back tightened their grip on Kairi. Kairi then started panicking when Alexis's hand got too close. "Wait! Stop! Let me go!" she said, trying to fight her off.

"Kairi, you are only making it worse by fighting back," said Alexis. Her hand then touched Kairi's head. When it did, dark lighting filled the room. Kairi was screaming at the top of her lungs. When it was over, Kairi felt different. Her eye color changed from blue to dark purple. She then had a serious expression on her face. Alexis put her hand out. "Welcome to Organization XIII, Kairi. Now, here's what I want you to do."

After school, Riku and Sora checked everywhere, but they couldn't find Kairi. The last place they checked was the cafeteria. "She's not here," said Sora. _"(Evil laugh) Of course, she's not here,"_ said a voice. Riku and Sora readied their keyblades. Suddenly, familiar dark creatures started filling the room. The doors were locked. "Heartless?" asked Riku. "What are they doing still hanging around?"

"I don't know, but we still have to take care of them!" said Sora. So, Sora and Riku started fighting the Heartless. When they were done, Alexis showed up. "I knew you would beat them," said Alexis.

"Axel?" asked Sora.

"Uhhhh, my dad's name is Axel. I'm Alexis, his daughter."

"Alex had a daughter?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, and now you will feel my wrath!" she yelled. She then got her pair of fire spires (Axel's weapon). She then set the whole cafeteria on fire (like the second battle between Roxas and Axel in KH2). "Wait, what did you do with Kairi?" asked Sora.

"If you're looking for your little girlfriend, she's over by the beach," said Alexis. "I tell you this because you wouldn't live to see her again." She then threw one of her burning spires at Sora. Riku reflected it with his keyblade. "Sora, go find Kairi!" he said.

"But Riku . . ."

"Just go. I'll deal with Alexis." Sora nodded and ran out the cafeteria and started running to the beach shore. "Well Alexis," said Riku. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Let's finish this," she said, angrily. Riku then charged at her. He swung his keyblade, but Alexis immediately blocked it.

Meanwhile, Sora was rushing to find Kairi. He had to deal with a few Heartless on the way. "Kairi, I hope Alexis hasn't done anything to you," he said, very concerned. He was relived to find her on the beach shore, Keyblade in hand. "Kairi," said Sora, excitedly. He started running towards her. "Kairi, I'm so glad you're---" He was interrupted when Kairi nearly hit her with a new dark keyblade. Sora was shocked. He later realized that Kairi was wearing a black coat and had a dark aura in her eyes. "No! Kairi, you didn't . . ." said Sora.

"Sorry Sora, but the Kairi you knew is gone!" she said angrily. "I am now part of Organization XIII. I now follow the orders of Rukix. He has ordered me to eliminate Roxas!" She used her new Keyblade to bring out Roxas's soul out. Sora was gone, now Roxas took over. "What? What happened?" he asked. He then looked up at the now evil Kairi. "Kairi?"

"Prepare to die, Roxas!" said Kairi. She was going to swing her keyblade. But right when she was one inch from hitting him, she dropped the keyblade and grabbed her head, screaming in pain. "Owwwww! Get out of my head!" she screamed. She kept shaking her head to heal the pain. "Kairi, are you okay?" asked Roxas. He then felt another spirit Kairi's body being taken over. "Roxas! Help me!" said a voice. Roxas recognized the voice. "Namine?" he asked (A/N In case for anyone who didn't play KH2, Roxas is Sora's nobody and Namine is Kairi's). "Roxas, please help me! Kairi's soul is taken over by Organization XIII!" Namine said, struggling to maintain control of Kairi.

"I taught it was dead!" said Roxas.

"The daughter of Axel started a new one, and she thinks you killed her dad!"

"Axel had a daughter?" asked Roxas. Namine couldn't control Kairi any longer. Kairi shunned her back into her body. "Annoying little blonde girl!" said Kairi, angrily. Roxas then got mad. "Don't ever insult Namine!" he said.

"Why? Do you love her?" asked Kairi.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Roxas then pulled out the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight you will get!" Roxas then charged at Kairi. He swung his keyblades, only to be blocked by Kairi's, who pulled out another keyblade to even the score.

Meanwhile, Riku and Alexis were fighting it out in the school cafeteria, which was blazing on fire. Both of them kept counterattacking and reversing each others moves. Alexis's moves were similar to her dad's, and she was to get a few new moves, including this one. "Get ready, Riku. FIRE TWISTER!" She threw one of her fire spires in the middle of the room. The fire spire spun rapidly, causing a tornado of molten lava and flames to trap Riku. Riku yelled in pain as he was trapped. When the twister wore off, he was left on the floor. _"Ah man,"_ thought Riku. _"If I get stuck in another one of those fire twisters, I'm dead!"_ Riku then blocked an attack from Alexis.

Roxas and Kairi continued their fight. Roxas was losing to Kairi's dark power. Sora then got to him. _"Roxas let me fight Kairi!"_ Sora said inside his body.

"Let you fight Kairi! But, she's . . ."

"_I know she's my friend, but I think I know a way to free her from darkness!"_ Roxas thought long and hard. He decided to give control back to Sora. When Sora regained control, the keyblades turned into the ultimate fighting combination, Fenrir and Ultima Weapon! "Alright Kairi!" said Sora. "Now, you have to deal with me!" Sora and Kairi continued the fight, counterattacking and reversing each others' attacks. Sora had to admit, he never had a fight like the one Kairi was giving him. While in the air, Sora was about to strike, but one of Kairi's keyblades knocked Fenrir out of his hand. The other keyblade then broke the arm that was holding Ultima Weapon. He tried to reach Fenrir, but Kairi put her keyblade in front of him. That was it, it was over. "You're finished!" said Kairi. Sora thought that it was time to do what he wanted to do. He got Kairi's head in his hands, and his face got close to hers. "Sorry Kairi," he said. He then kissed her (A/N To make it romantic, hum the slow version of "Sanctuary" KH2 Theme). While he was kissing Kairi, he switched control over to Roxas. But it wasn't Roxas kissing Kairi. It was him trying to reach Namine. So it was really Namine and Roxas kissing. "Oh Namine, I love you," said Roxas.

"I love you, too," said Namine.

Riku and Alexis were fighting when all of a sudden; she sensed that something was wrong. The cafeteria returned to normal. Even Riku noticed that something was wrong. "Hmmmmm, it seems that I have to leave you Riku," said Alexis. "What! What about the fight!" said Riku.

"I'll come back, someday," she said. "Until then, I leave you with this present." In a surprise move, she kissed Riku. After that, she ran off. Riku just sat there in an empty cafeteria. _"Did she . . . Do that mean . . . she likes me?"_ he asked him. He then slapped himself. "What am I doing?" he asked. "I got to help out Sora!" He left to help out Sora.

Alexis showed up at where Kairi was. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked. She then saw Sora and Kairi kissing. White spirits were floating around them, eliminating the evil spirits flying out. Alexis couldn't believe it. Both Sora and Kairi then floated down back on the ground. Sora landed on his feet, catching Kairi. He laid the unconscious Kairi on the beach shore. He turned to Alexis, who was very furious. "You! You ruined MY PLAN!" Alexis yelled, furiously.

"Oh shut up Rexi! Or should I call you Alexis?" said Sora, also very furiously. "If you are going to act like that, then you're not welcome on Destiny Islands! I hate how you insulted Kairi. She is the prettiest, smartest, and nicest girl I have ever met! I don't ever want to hear you insult Kairi again."

"Fine. I'd never had plans on staying here any. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Alexis then hightailed out of Destiny Islands. Kairi, who was now waking up, heard everything Sora said about her. "Sora," she said, weakly.

"Kairi, let me take you home," he said. He was going to pick her up, bridal style. But he just dropped her onto the ground. "Ow!" said Kairi. "Hey watch it." She then saw Sora grabbing his arm. "Ow! My arm! I think it's broken!" he said. Kairi felt devastated, especially since she was the one who broke it.

**TO BE CONTNIUED . . .**

NEXT TIME: Sora's Confession of Love.


	3. Sora's Confession of Love

"Kairi's Inner Darkness"

By narutofreak14

**SUMMARY: **Just when Kairi is ready to admit her feelings to Sora, a new girl moves in, giving her competition. But is this girl really just a spoiled rich brad, or something more?

Rated K for minor language and violence.

**BACKGROUND:**

Who-Sora x Kairi

What-A new girl named Rexi moves in, giving Kairi competition for Sora.

Where-Destiny Islands

When-A few days after Sora and Riku came back to Destiny Islands.

**NOTE: This happens after Kingdom Hearts II. **Sora, Kairi, and Rexi are all 15 years old, Riku is 16 years old, and Selphie and Tidus are both 11 years old. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all have keyblades.

**DISCLAMIER: **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only; there is no way I am making money off this.

Chapter Three

After the battle with Kairi, Sora couldn't move his arm. After a visit to the doctor, his left arm was indeed broken. Kairi felt guilty, because she was the one who broke it. She saw him on the beach shore, looking at the sunset. "_Oh Sora,_" thought Kairi. _"I better go and apologize to him."_ She was going to, but then . . ._ "Wait," _she thought. _"What if he never wants to see me again after what happened?"_ Kairi wanted to run away, but then, she was stopped by Riku and Selphie. "Riku . . . Selphie . . ." she said.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Selphie.

"Well, I was just . . ." said Kairi.

"No, you are not!" Selphie interrupted. "You are going to apologize to Sora."

"But . . ."  
"But nothing!" said Riku.

"But what if he doesn't want to see me?" asked Kairi.

"Kairi," said Selphie. "We're talking about Sora. I'm sure he's waiting for you right now." Kairi, knowing that Riku and Selphie wouldn't let her leave, decided to walk up to Sora. "Hey," said Riku. 'I just thought of something. If Roxas and Namine are in love with each other, does that mean Sora and Kairi are in love too?"

"Of course," answered Selphie. "I mean, Roxas and Namine are their nobodies, right?"

"Yeah," said Riku.

Sora was on the beach, with his left arm in an arm sling. Kairi then sat next to him. "Hey Sora," said Kairi.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Sora replied.

"How's your arm?" asked Kairi.

"It's in pretty shape. The doctor it will be like that for another 2 weeks."

"Sora . . . I'm sorry." Sora was a little confused. "Why?" asked Sora. "You didn't do anything."

"I was the one who broke your arm." She nearly started crying. "Oh Kairi," said Sora. "It's not your fault. I mean, it couldn't have been worse if Roxas didn't kiss Namine. Oops!" Sora then covered his eyes. Kairi was then surprised. "Wait, but then that means . . . we kissed each other?" she asked. Sora nodded his head. "Well, I guess I'm not surprised. We kissed before . . . accidentally," she added.

"Yeah, but then we tried to kiss again," said Sora.

_**ENTER FLASH BACK**_

_It was back when Sora and Kairi were 9 years old and Riku 10. They were playing at Riku's house when a thunderstorm strikes. Kairi had an intense fear of lighting and thunder back then (she still does). "Oh, I hope the storm will stop soon," said Kairi. The lights then when out, causing Kairi to scream. "Its okay, Kairi, we're going to be fine," said Riku, comforting her. "I'm going to get some snacks," said Riku. "You guys stay here." Riku then went downstairs. Another lighting bolt struck, causing Kairi to jump. "Sora, I'm scared!" she yelled. Sora then pulled her into a heart-warming embrace. "Its okay, Kairi, you don't need to be scared. As long as I'm with you, you don't need to be afraid of anything," Sora said. Kairi just stood there blushing. "Sora, remember when we kissed each other in third grade?" she asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, you know that I liked it, right?" Sora was surprised. "Really?" asked Sora._

"_Yeah," said Kairi. Both of them didn't know how, but their mouths were getting closer and closer to each other. Right when they were about to kiss, Riku then came into the room. "Hey, want kind of . . ." Riku just stood there looking at the awkward position Sora and Kairi were both in. "Uhhhh, this isn't what it looks like?" asked Sora, nervously. "Guys, if you wanted me to leave you alone, you could've asked," said Riku. Sora and Kairi then tried to talk themselves out, but Riku knew they loved each other._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kairi was surprised that Sora even remembered a memory of their childhood. Kairi and Sora couldn't keep it in any longer. "Oh Sora, I love you!" Kairi blurted.

"I love you, too!" said Sora. "I always had and I always will!" Sora and Kairi then looked at each other for a few seconds, and they kissed passionately (A/N To make this even more romantic, hum "Simple and Clean" to yourself). As soon as they kissed, Selphie got excited. "Yes! Yes! Yes! It happened! It finally happened!" said Selphie, excitedly. "It was going to happen," said Riku. Selphie noticed that for some reason, Riku wasn't jealous. "Aren't you jealous?" asked Selphie.

"No. Sora can have Kairi, I already got another girl on my mind," said Riku.

"You actually like Alexis!" asked Selphie. Riku then started to blush, and then he tried to explain to Selphie about why she's wrong.

Sora and Kairi continued to kiss each other. Kairi then noticed something; Sora is embracing her with _both_ of his arms. She back off. "Hey, I thought your arm was broken?" asked Kairi.

"Riku always said, _if you want something, you have to play through the pain_," said Sora. Sora and Kairi then looked at each other. They gave control to both Roxas and Namine. "Oh Roxas," said Namine.

"Oh Namine," Roxas said back. Both of them then kissed each other, again giving control back to Sora and Kairi. They finished the day by looking at the sunset.

**THE END**

So, how did you guys like it? I might do more Kingdom Hearts fanfics (I should, since I introduced Riku to another girl), and if I do, don't be surprised if the new Organization XIII comes back.


End file.
